


Distraction

by Prowl_Fan



Series: TFAfterlights [1]
Category: Everlost, Transformers Animated (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prowl_Fan/pseuds/Prowl_Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allie is skinjacked by Jix, and she also happens to be conveniently located near the Autobots.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

imagine this if you will, an average girl, walking down an average street, on an avarge day, in an almost average Detroit.  
thus, there were giant robots fighting on the other side of the street.  
but the girl doesn't seem to mind much.  
she just goes almong her happy little way, and like all the other people of the city ignores the warring robots.  
At least she does this until she suddenly seems dazed, and blinks.  
looking around her, the girl looks scared by the robots,  
but, apparently noticing that the other people seem blissfully ignorant,  
she shakes her head, and heads to a cafe.  
the girl pulls out a laptop,  
and sends an Email,  
.........................................................................................................  
To: Stopmarynow@gmail  
From:Alli@yahoo.com  
Subject: We Found Them  
this is Jix, reporting to the other Jackers.  
I'm in place.  
.........................................................................................................  
the girl seems to be coming out of a daze,  
and a tear drips down her eye,  
when she sees the email.  
This is not just an Average occurrence

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crappy, short first chapter, but it will get better....  
> SPOILER ALERT!!!  
> the Transformers (TFA universe here) are gonna become human kids, then afterlights, Mary is gonna rise from Downtown, and we're gonna see all kinds of characters returned from everfound (that's what I think the official word is for where you go, when you get where your going)...
> 
> And yes, that Email actually works.  
> I tried.  
> But the response is generic:  
> Thank you so very much for your e-mail. This is Mary Hightower. I  
> hope you don’t mind, but I have taken over this e-mail address, and am  
> keeping excellent track of all those who send me e-mail. My  
> skinjackers will be visiting you sometime soon. Not to worry, they’re  
> all so very, very friendly, and I promise it won’t hurt at all. I  
> look forward to meeting you soon.
> 
> Respectfully,  
> Miss Mary Hightower.
> 
> P.S. – you may want to wear comfortable clothes, and put things in  
> your pocket you want to take with you.


End file.
